Just Like Dad
by blueyedcutie18
Summary: Ash's son starts out his journey a little close to how Ash started his. Hmm now what could that be?


**I do NOT own Pokemon! It's simple the next generation of pokemon trainers start there Journey's. Pairings are introduced at the beginning of each chapter.**

_Dawn and Ash's child. _

"Rory breakfast is ready," said a little girl. She stood 43 inches tall with ink black hair and wide blue eye. It was a perfect mixture of her parents. He was supposed to be a she named, Paige (though his mom wanted to name the baby Maya.)

That was all it took, and I was out of bed. I didn't even bother to change at all, just zoomed down to the dining room. My sister, Aimee, snorted when she saw my boxers. They were my little kiddie ones that I wore back when I was her age. And _that_ was 3 years ago.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" shouted my parents with excitement. My mom is a famous, well semi famous, pokestylist. My dad is an elite four member here in the Hoenn region. They settled on the Hoenn region because it was close to both Kanto and Sinnoh.

Aimee was still laughing as she walked up the stairs to the kitchen. My underpants can't be that funny... Well maybe they are, they have a pattern of the evolutions of pikachu on them. I was 7 when I got them okay?

"Thanks for the cake," I said looking at it. It had a picture of all starter pokemon in the Hoenn region. Those pokemon happen to be Torchic, Mudkip, and Treecko.

By the way that cake is just plain awesome, creamy chocolate with vaniella frosting.

"What pokemon are you going to get?" asked Aimee. She's envious I could totally tell, I wish I could rub it in but I can't. First my mom would give me a stern talk into and then she'll hold me off until I turn 11.

"Well I want a Treecko but a Torchic would be cool too," I said.

"Just remember to be safe-" started mom. She always seemed to look out for me no matter what.

"Don't get in trouble with your first pokemon like your mother and I did," finished dad. All of us had to smile at this. Pikachu wouldn't get in his ball and hit Ash with thunder attack. Piplup attacked Dawn with bubble beam a couple of times too.

"I'll try not to," I said holding back a laugh.

"Don't forget to show me those badges when you come back," reminded Ash.

"At least try a contest or two," said Dawn. She was pushing for me to try, hey who knows? I just might bring back a ribbon cup.

"Bring me back something," said Aimee who loved getting presents. I rolled his eyes at this but smiled anyway. I really do love my sister. My dad leaned in a little with a serious face.

"Remember that you go up to Professor Birch and say: I want a strong Torchic."

"And if you do get a torchic make sure it doesn't burn your bike," said Dawn. Her poor bike was ruined and eventually she got it back. A new one that is. I turned and started to make his way down the path toward his bike.

"Bye," said Aimee racing out of the house toward her brother. She threw her arms around her brother and Rory hugged her back. "You'll be back right?"

"Of course I will little one." With that I left something was still bothering me though. The bike ride to Pro. Birch's office wasn't very far.

"WAIT RORY!" screamed both my parents and Aimee. Something was bugging them but I was already half way down the street and in Professor Birches lab.

Everybody in the lab started to star at me. I'm a rising star of course I would get stared at today, everybody could tell. Okay I'm cocky today but it's my birthday a very important day. A VIP! Then professor Birch came into my view.

"Hello professor I'm ready to collect my first Pokémon," I said. Then he laughed, well laughed was a nice term. He roared with laughter tears almost running down his face.

"Are you sure you are ready Rory?" he asked. He nodded his head down to my legs... WHA? I still had my underpants on with the Pikachu's. My parent's were more concerned about my well being then my clothes. My first still bright red I smiled.

"Even though I have my underpants on, I am still ready."

"Alright then, what will your first pokemon be?" he asked still laughing. This was not funny, well maybe it was. That was when I saw my mom fashion expert walk up behind the professor. It was so great to see she had a bag on her.

"I would like a-" Ergh I had a starter in mind but I completely forgot which one it was. Then it dawned on me. "I would like a strong Torchic." That way it would be a powerful Blaziken one day.

Professor Birch handed me the pokeball and mom handed me the bag.

"Oh and thanks mom," I said pulling on the jeans and red t-shirt. Both made out of nice and durable material. My mom is an excellent shopper. She also gave me a button up top to put over the shirt.

"Here is something that your dad wanted me to give to you," said mom. She smiled and handed me a clean hat. It wasn't just any hat, it was the same hat my dad wore when he first went on his journey.

"Have fun okay?" my mom said getting on her knees and hugging me hard.

"6 more months until you see me again," I said and hugged back.


End file.
